Liga czerwonowłosych
}} Pewnego dnia w jesieni zeszłego roku odwiedziłem mego przyjaciela Mr. Sherlocka Holmesa i zastałem go prowadzącego ożywioną rozmowę z jakimś bardzo otyłym starszym gentlemanem o rumianej twarzy i płomienisto-czerwonych włosach. Przepraszając za natręctwo, miałem się już cofnąć, kiedy Holmes wciągnął mnie raptem do pokoju i zamknął drzwi przedemną. — Nie mogłeś naprawdę przyjść w lepszą chwilę, mój Watsonie, przemówił serdecznie. — Obawiałem się, że jesteś zajęty. — Tak, jestem. Nawet bardzo. — Więc mogę poczekać w sąsiednim pokoju. — Wcale nie. Ten pan, Mr. Wilson, towarzyszył mi i pomagał w wielu sprawach, które mi wypadły najpomyślniej, i nie wątpię, że będzie mi nadzwyczaj użyteczny i w pańskiej aferze. Tęgi jegomość podniósł się do połowy z krzesła, skinął głową na powitanie, spojrzawszy na mnie szybko i badawczo swemi małemi oczami, które otoczone były tłustemi powiekami. — Siadaj na kanapie, rzekł Holmes, rzucając się na fotel, i założył palce jak zwykle, kiedy występował w roli sędziego. Wiem, mój Watsonie, że ty podzielasz moje upodobanie do wszystkiego, co jest bizarre i co wychodzi poza konwenanse i szarzyznę życia codziennego. Okazałeś to zamiłowanie przez entuzyazm, z jakim się zabrałeś do opisania, i z jakim nie dziw się, że tak powiem, ubarwiłeś tyle moich drobnych przygód. — Twoje sprawy w istocie interesują mnie w najwyższym stopniu, zauważyłem. — Przypomnisz sobie, com mówił w dzień przedtem, jakeśmy się zabrali do tego tak prostego problemu, przedłożonego nam przez Miss Mary Sutherland, że dziwne efekty i nadzwyczajne kombinacye musimy czerpać z samego życia, co zawsze jest o wiele trudniejszem zadaniem, niż wszelkie wysilanie wyobraźni. — Jest to twierdzenie, o którem pozwoliłem sobie wątpić. — Tak uczyniłeś, doktorze; ale niemniej musisz wrócić do mego poglądu, bo inaczej nie przestanę cię zasypywać faktami, aż twoje racye przed nimi ustąpią, a ty uznasz, żem miał słuszność. Otóż dobrześ pan zrobił, Mr. Jaber Wilson, żeś przybył do mnie dziś rano i żeś pan zaczął historyę, która zapowiada się jako jedna z najosobliwszych, jakiem słyszał od pewnego czasu. Słyszałeś pan jak zauważyłem, że najdziwaczniejsze i najosobliwsze szczegóły towarzyszą bardzo często nie znaczniejszym, ale drobniejszym zbrodniom, a czasami trzeba wątpić, czy wogóle jaka zbrodnia została dokonaną. O ile wiem, to nie mogę oświadczyć, czy w obecnej sprawie ma miejsce zbrodnia czy nie, ale przebieg wypadków należy z pewnością do najosobliwszych, jakie kiedy doszły do moich uszu. Może pan będzie tak łaskaw, Mr. Wilson, zacząć na nowo swe opowiadanie. Proszę pana o to nietylko z tego względu, że mój przyjaciel Dr. Watson nie zna jego początku, ale także dlatego, że osobliwy charakter tej historyi wymaga, żebym usłyszał z ust pana wszelkie szczegóły. Bo z reguły, kiedy mi kto naszkicuje przebieg wypadków, to mogę się kierować tysiącem podobnych spraw, które nasuwają mi się na myśl. W obecnym muszę przypuszczać, że fakty są, o ile mogę sądzić, unikatem. Okazały nasz klient napuszył się, przybrał nieco dumny wyraz twarzy i wyciągnął brudną i pomiętą gazetę z wewnętrznej kieszeni swego surduta. Gdy z głową wysuniętą naprzód spojrzał na kolumnę ogłoszeń, zacząłem obserwować tego człowieka i próbowałem na sposób mego towarzysza, czy mi się nie uda wywnioskować czego z jego ubrania lub postaci. Jednak nie dużo zyskałem przez moją obserwacyę. Nasz gość miał wszelkie cechy przeciętnego, pospolitego kramarza angielskiego, był otyły, pyszny i flegmatyk. Miał szare wełniane spodnie, nie zbyt czysty czarny surdut, kamizelkę z prostego sukna z ciężkim mosiężnym łańcuszkiem albertyńskim, od którego zwieszała się blaszka metalowa z wywierconą dziurką, jako dewizka. Znoszony wysoki kapelusz i spłowiały ciemny paltot z pomiętym kołnierzem welwetowym leżały obok niego na krześle. Ogółem mimo moich usilnych starań, nie zauważyłem niczego nadzwyczajnego na tym człowieku, prócz płonącej rudej głowy, najgorszego humoru i niezadowolenia odbijających się na twarzy. Bystre oko Sherlocka Holmesa podchwyciło moje zainteresowanie, potrząsnął więc głową i uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył moje badawcze spojrzenia. — Oprócz tego widocznego faktu, że kiedyś był rękodzielnikiem, że zażywa tabakę, jest masonem, był w Chinach i że ostatnimi czasami dużo się napisał, nie mogę nic więcej wywnioskować. Mr. Jaber Wilson podskoczył na krześle, wskazując palcem na gazetę, a oczy zwrócił na mego towarzysza. — Żebym tak szczęście miał, jak pan wie to wszystko, Mr. Holmes? zapytał. Skąd pan wie naprzykład, że byłem rękodzielnikiem. To jest prawda, jak w ewangelii, bo z początku byłem cieślą okrętowym. — Z rąk, łaskawy panie. Prawa ręka pańska jest nieco większa niż lewa. Pracowałeś pan nią i muszkuły rozwinęły się więcej. — Dobrze, a zażywanie tabaki i wolnomularstwo? — Nie chciałbym pana obrazić opowiadaniem, jakem to odkrył, zwłaszcza, że właśnie wbrew ścisłym przepisom pańskiej sekty, nosi pan łuk koła i cyrkiel jako szpilkę do krawatu. — A prawda, zapomniałem o tem. Ale pisanina? — Cóż innego może oznaczać ten prawy manszet błyszczący tak na 5 cali i wytarta łatka na łokciu, który pan opierasz na biurku. — Dobrze, a Chiny. — Ryba, którą pan ma wytatuowaną tuż nad przegubem prawej ręki, mogła być wykonaną tylko w Chinach. Robiłem małe studya nad znakami tatuowanymi i nawet pomnożyłem literaturę o tej sztuce. Rysowanie łusek rybich w ten sposób przez delikatne ukłucie jest właściwe Chinom. Kiedy dodam do tego monetę chińską, wiszącą u pańskiego łańcuszka od zegarka, sprawa staje się jeszcze prostszą. Mr. Jaber Wilson roześmiał się sapiąc ciężko. — A niech cię! powiedział. Myślałem z początku, żeś pan zrobił coś mądrego, ale teraz widzę, że niema w tem wszystkiem nic szczególnego. — Zaczynam myśleć, Watsonie, żem zrobił błąd, objaśniając to. „Omne ignotum pro magnifico“, znasz to, a moja biedna reputacya, jaka tam ona jest, narażona będzie na szwank, jeżeli będę tak otwarty. Czy nie może pan znaleźć ogłoszenia, Mr. Wilson? — Tak, mam je, odpowiedział, a jego gruby czerwony palec posunął się wzdłuż kolumny. Otóż i ono. Od tego się wszystko zaczęło. Niech pan to sobie przeczyta. Wziąłem od niego gazetę i czytałem jak następuje: — W sprawie Ligi czerwonowłosych. Stosownie do testamentu nieboszczyka Ezechiasza Hopkinsa z Lebanon, Pensylwania U.S.A., jest teraz wolne miejsce, które upoważnia członka Ligi do pensyi 4 funtów szterlingów na tydzień, za czysto nominalną pracę. Wszyscy rudowłosi, zdrowi na ciele i umyśle i liczący ponad 21 lat, mogą się o to ubiegać. Zgłoszenie osobiste przyjmuje w poniedziałek o 11 godzinie Duncan Ross w biurze Ligi, Popescourt, Fleetstreet 7. — Cóż to ma wszystko znaczyć? wykrzyknąłem po dwukrotnym przeczytaniu tego niezwykłego anonsu. Holmes zachichotał i pokręcił się na krześle, jak to zwykle robił, gdy się do czego zapalił. — To trochę oryginalne, czyż nie? powiedział. A teraz Mr. Wilson, zabierz się pan do rzeczy i powiedz nam wszystko o sobie, swojem gospodarstwie i o ile to ogłoszenie wpłynęło na pańskie losy. Przedewszystkiem zapamiętaj, doktorze, gazetę i datę. — To jest Morning Chronicle z 27. kwietnia 1890. Właśnie z przed dwóch miesięcy. — Bardzo dobrze. A więc, Mr. Wilson? — Otóż miała się ta rzecz tak właśnie, jakem panu opowiadał, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, mówił Jaber Wilson, pocierając czoło. Mam mały zakład zastawniczy na Colrugsquare koło City. Nie jest to bardzo wielki interes, a w ostatnich latach nie przynosił mi więcej ponad to, ile mi do życia potrzeba. Zwykle mogłem trzymać dwóch pomocników, ale teraz mam tylko jednego i trudnoby mi było mu płacić pensyę całą, ale on zgodził się za połowę, ot tak, aby się czegoś nauczyć. — Jak się nazywa ten grzeczny młodzian? spytał Sherlock Holmes. — Nazywa się Wincenty Spaulding i nie jest wcale taki młody. Trudno oznaczyć jego wiek. Nie życzyłbym sobie sprytniejszego pomocnika, Mr. Holmes, i wiem bardzo dobrze, że on może pójść wyżej w cenę i zarobić dwa razy tyle, ile jestem w stanie mu zapłacić. Ale wziąwszy wszystko pod uwagę, jeżeli jest zadowolony, to pocóż mam mu zawracać w głowie mrzonkami? — Pocóż doprawdy? A to z pana szczęśliwy człowiek, że masz takiego employé, który bierze pensyę poniżej ceny targowej. Nie pospolite to doświadczenie u chlebodawców w tym wieku. Nie wiem, czy pański pomocnik nie jest równie godny uwagi jak pańskie ogłoszenie. — O, on ma także swoje wady, powiedział Mr. Wilson. Nigdym nie widział człowieka, któryby miał taką pasyę do fotografowania jak on. Łapie za aparat, kiedy powinien pilnować swego zajęcia i potem daje nurka do piwnicy, jak królik do nory, aby utrwalać swoje zdjęcia. To jest główna jego wada; ale w ogóle jest to dobry chłopak. Niema na nim żadnej plamy. — Przypuszczam, że on jeszcze jest u pana. — Tak, proszę pana. On i dziewczyna czternastoletnia, która zajmuje się naszą niewykwintną kuchnią i utrzymuje dom w porządku, to wszystko, co mam w domu, ponieważ jestem wdowcem i nigdy nie miałem żadnej rodziny. Żyjemy bardzo spokojnie, troje nas, mamy dach nad głową i pożyczamy na fanty, jeżeli nie robimy nic więcej. Pierwsza rzecz, jaka wyprowadziła nas z równowagi, było to ogłoszenie. Spaulding przyszedł właśnie tego dnia, przed ośmioma tygodniami, do naszego lokalu i mówi: Dali-Bóg Mr. Wilson, chciałbym być rudym. — Dlaczegóż to? zapytałem. — Jakto, rzekł, oto jest jedno miejsce wolne w Lidze czerwonowłosych. To prawdziwe szczęście dla człowieka, który je pozyska, i myślę, że więcej jest miejsc wolnych niż kandydatów, tak, że kuratorowie tracą głowę i nie wiedzą, co robić z pieniądzmi. Gdybym tak zrudział, to byłby ładny kąsek dla mnie. — He, co takiego? zapytałem. Widzi pan, Mr. Holmes, że siedzę w domu, a ponieważ moje interesa same do mnie przychodzą, zamiast, żebym ja miał za niemi chodzić, to często przez całe tygodnie nie ruszam się krokiem za próg. W ten sposób nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje na świecie, i zawsze byłem chciwy na wiadomości. — Czyś pan nigdy nie słyszał o Lidze czerwonowłosych? zapytał mnie z iskrzącemi oczyma. — Nigdy. — No, dziwię się temu, ponieważ pan sam możesz się ubiegać o jedno z wolnych miejsc. — A co ja za to mogę dostać? spytałem. — O, tylko parę setek na rok, ale robota jest lekka i nie potrzebuje zbytnio przeszkadzać innym zajęciom. — Tak, łatwo sobie pan może wyobrazić, że mi postawiło uszy do góry, bo interes niezbyt dobrze szedł przez kilka lat, a parę setek extra byłoby mi bardzo na rękę. — Opowiedz mi wszystko o tem, rzekłem. — Tak, powiedział pokazując mi ogłoszenie, może pan sam zobaczyć, że w Lidze jest wolne miejsce, a oto adres, gdzie powinienbyś się pan dowiedzieć szczegółów. O ile mogę rozumieć, Ligę założył amerykański milioner Ezechiasz Hopkins, który był oryginałem. On był sam czerwonowłosym i miał wielką sympatyę dla wszystkich rudych, tak, że po śmierci jego dowiedziano się, że zostawi swój olbrzymi majątek w rękach kuratorów z instrukcją, aby zużytkować fundusze na zabezpieczenie losu ludzi, którzy mają włosy tego koloru co i on. Z tego com słyszał, to wspaniała płaca i mało do roboty. — Ale, odezwałem się, przecież miliony ludzi czerwonowłosych zgłosiłoby się o to. — Nie tak wiele, jak pan sądzisz, odpowiedział. Widzi pan, że jest to ograniczone tylko na Londyńczyków i dorosłych. Ten Amerykanin wyjechał z Londynu, kiedy był młody, i chciał się odwdzięczyć rodzinnemu miastu. Dalej znowu słyszałem, że niema potrzeby się zgłaszać, jeżeli włosy czyje są lekko lub ciemno-rudawe, muszą być prawdziwe, jasne, ognisto rude. Otóż jeżeli panu chodzi o zgłoszenie się, Mr. Wilson, to powinien się pan właśnie udać, ale może nie opłaciłoby się panu zaniedbywać swego zajęcia dla marnych kilkuset funtów. — Otóż taka jest historya, panowie, jak to sami możecie widzieć, mam akurat takie włosy, tak, że zdawało mi się, że jeśliby była jaka konkurencya, to ja miałem równie dobre szanse jak i każdy człowiek, którego kiedy widziałem. Wincenty Spaulding zdawał się wiedzieć tak wiele o tem, że pomyślałem sobie, że on może się okazać pożytecznym i poleciłem mu dlatego założyć okiennice i pójść razom ze mną. Ucieszył się bardzo, że będzie miał wolne, zamknął sklep i wyruszyliśmy razem na miejsce, które podawało nam ogłoszenie. Nigdy nie spodziewam się widzieć znowu takiego widowiska jak to, Mr. Holmes. Z północy, południa, wschodu i zachodu ciągnął na City każdy mężczyzna, który miał choć cień rudych włosów na głowie, aby zapytać się o ogłoszenie. Fleet-street była zapchana rudowłosymi, a Popes-court wyglądał jak kramarski wózek z pomarańczami. Nie przypuszczałem, że jest w całem hrabstwie tylu ludzi, ilu to jedno ogłoszenie skupiło na tem miejscu. Były tam wszystkie kolory, słomiany, cytrynowy, pomarańczowy, ceglany, kasztanowaty jak setera irlandzkiego, wątrobiany, gliniany, ale jak Spaulding mówił, nie było wielu, którzy by mieli istotną, żywą, ognistą barwę. Kiedym zobaczył, ilu ich czekało, to zaniechałbyłbym tego; ale Spaulding nie chciał słyszeć o tem. Jak on to zrobił, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, ale popychał mnie, ciągnął i szturchał, aż przeprowadził mnie przez tę ciżbę i prosto na schody, które wiodły do biura. Fala ludzi toczyła się tam i napowrót. Jedni szli na górę pełni nadziei, a inni wracali zawiedzeni, ale my cisnęliśmy się jakeśmy mogli i szybko znaleźliśmy się w biurze. — Pański wypadek jest nadzwyczaj zabawny, zauważył Holmes, gdy jego klient przystanął i odświeżał pamięć wielką szczyptą tabaki. Ciągnij pan dalej to nadzwyczaj interesujące opowiadanie. — Nic tam w biurze nie było, tylko kilka krzeseł drewnianych i sosnowy stół, za którym siedział jakiś mały mężczyzna z głową jeszcze bardziej rudą niż moja. Mówił kilka słów do każdego kandydata, który przyszedł i zawsze znachodził w nich jakieś wady, któreby pozbawiały ich kwalifikacyi na członka towarzystwa. Z tem wszystkiem pozyskanie wolnego miejsca nie wydawało się tak bardzo łatwem. Ale kiedy na nas kolej przyszła, rudy człowieczek był dla mnie łaskawszym niż dla kogo innego i zamknął drzwi jakeśmy weszli, aby módz zostać z nami na osobności. — To jest Mr. Jaber Wilson, rzekł mój pomocnik i chciałby zająć wolne miejsce w Lidze. — I pysznie na nie się nadaje, dodał drugi. Ma wszelkie kwalifikacye. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, czym kogo widział tak odpowiedniego. Postąpił krok naprzód, pochylił głowę na bok i wpatrywał się w moje włosy, ażem się całkiem zawstydził. Potem nagle poskoczył naprzód, uścisnął mi rękę i serdecznie mi pogratulował powodzenia. — Byłoby niesprawiedliwością się wahać, rzekł. Ale wybaczy mi pan, pewny jestem tego, że przedsięwezmę niezawodne środki ostrożności. To mówiąc, pochwycił oboma rękami moje włosy i targnął, ażem zawył z bólu. Łzy stoją w oczach pana, powiedział, gdy mnie wypuścił. Widzę, że wszystko ma się tak, jak być powinno. Ale mamy się na ostrożności, bo dwa razy oszukano nas zapomocą peruki, a raz farbą. Mógłbym panu opowiedzieć historyę o szewskiej smole, któraby pana napełniła wstrętem do ludzkiej natury. Przystąpił do okna i podniesionym głosem krzyknął, że wolne miejsce jest zajęte. Pomruk rozczarowania doszedł nas z dołu i wszyscy ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić w różnych kierunkach, aż w końcu nie było widać ani jednego rudego — oprócz mnie i mego szefa. — Nazywam się, powiedział, Duncan Ross i sam jestem jednym z pensyonarzy funduszu pozostawionego przez naszego zacnego dobroczyńcę. Czyś pan żonaty, Mr. Wilson? Ma pan rodzinę? — Odpowiedziałem, że nie mam. Twarz jego nagle spoważniała. — Dla Boga! rzekł surowo, to w istocie jest bardzo ważna rzecz. Przykro mi, że to słyszę od pana. Fundacyę przecież założono dla rozmnożenia się rudych ludzi, równie dobrze jak w celu utrzymania ich. Jest to prawdziwy pech dla pana, żeś pan kawaler. — Nos mój przedłużył się na to, Mr. Holmes, bo myślałem, że pomimo wszystkiego nie otrzymam wolnego miejsca; ale po chwili namysłu szef mój oświadczył, że wszystko będzie dobrze. — W innym wypadku, mówił, brak ten mógłby być fatalnym, ale musimy być więcej względni dla człowieka, który ma takie włosy jak pan. Kiedy będzie pan mógł objąć swoje nowe obowiązki? — Tak, to jest trochę niewygodne, bo mam już zajęcie, powiedziałem. — O nie troszcz się pan o to, Mr. Wilson! rzekł Wincenty Spaulding. Będę mógł za pana się tem zająć. — Jakie byłyby godziny urzędowe? spytałem. — Od dziesiątej do drugiej. — Otóż u nas największy ruch jest wieczorem, Mr. Holmes, zwłaszcza w czwartek i piątek, właśnie przed dniem wypłaty, tak, że byłoby dla mnie dobrze zarobić trochę pieniędzy przez ranek. — Ponadto wiedziałem, że mój pomocnik jest dobry człowiek i że powinienby wszystkiego doglądnąć. — Byłoby to dla mnie bardzo wygodne, powiedziałem. A płaca? — Cztery funty na tydzień. — A praca? — Czysto nominalna. — Co pan rozumiesz przez czysto nominalną? — Ma pan być w biurze, albo statecznie w budynku, przez cały ten czas. Jeżeli pan go opuści, postrada pan całe stanowisko na zawsze. Testament ściśle to określa. Nie zgadza się pan na warunki, jeżeli pan się ruszy z biura w tym czasie. — To tylko cztery godziny dziennie i anibym myślał o opuszczeniu gmachu, odpowiedziałem. — Żadna wymówka na nic się nie przyda, rzekł Mr. Duncan Ross, ani choroba, ani interes, ani nic innego. Musi pan tu siedzieć, albo straci pan posadę. — Więc praca? — Polega na przepisywaniu z Encyklopedyi Brytyjskiej. Pierwszy tom jej jest w tej szafie. Musi pan postarać się o własny atrament, pióra i bibułę, a my dajemy panu stół i krzesła. Będzie pan gotów na jutro? — Pewnie, odpowiedziałem. — Więc do widzenia, Mr. Jaber Wilson, i pozwól pan sobie jeszcze raz pogratulować z powodu tego ważnego stanowiska, jakie miałeś pan szczęście pozyskać. — Pożegnał mnie ukłonem, a ja poszedłem do domu z moim pomocnikiem, nie wiedząc co mam mówić lub czynić, tak byłem uradowany z mojego losu. Przemyśliwałem nad całą sprawą w domu i wieczorem straciłem znowu otuchę, bo doszedłem do tego przekonania, że wszystko to musi być jakiemiś kpinami lub oszukaństwem, chociaż w jakim celu, nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Wydawało mi się zupełnie nieprawdopodobną rzeczą, żeby ktoś mógł zrobić taki testament, lub żeby oni płacili taką sumę za nic więcej jak proste przepisywanie Encyklopedyi Brytyjskiej. Wincenty Spaulding robił co mógł, żeby mi dodać odwagi, ale idąc spać, rozmyśliłem się zupełnie. Mimo to rano postanowiłem przecież tam zaglądnąć, kupiłem więc za pensa flaszkę atramentu, pióro gęsie i 7 arkuszy papieru i ruszyłem na Popes-court. Ale ku mojej niespodziance i radości wszystko było jak najlepiej. Stół przygotowany był dla mnie, a Mr. Duncan Ross znajdował się tam, aby widzieć, czy ja zabiorę się do roboty. Wskazał mi literę A, a potem zostawił mnie; ale od czasu do czasu wpadał, aby zobaczyć, czy wszystko jest w porządku. O drugiej godzinie pożegnał mnie, pochwalił to, com napisał, i zamknął drzwi biura za mną. Tak było dzień w dzień, Mr. Holmes, a w sobotę przyszedł szef i położył 4 złote suwereny za moją całotygodniową pracę. Tak samo następnego tygodnia i za dwa tygodnie. Codzień rano byłem tam o dziesiątej i codzień wychodziłem popołudniu o drugiej. Stopniowo Mr. Duncan Ross zaczął przychodzić rano tylko raz, a po pewnym czasie wcale nie. Mimo to jednak nigdy nie odważyłem się opuścić pokoju na chwilę, bo nie byłem pewny, kiedy on może nadejść, a stanowisko moje było tak dobre i tak mi odpowiadało, że nie chciałem się narazić na jego utratę. W ten sposób minęło ośm tygodni i przepisałem już Abbots, Archery, Aruwur, Architecture i Attica i spodziewałem się, że pilnością będę mógł przejść w niedługim czasie do B. Kosztowało to mnie trochę papieru i dobrze napełniłem półkę moją pisaniną. A potem nagle cały interes się skończył. — Skończył? — Tak, proszę pana, i właśnie dziś rano. Przyszedłem do roboty jak zwykle o dziesiątej godzinie, ale drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, a mała kwadratowa kartka była przybita gwoździkiem w środku. Oto ona, może ją pan sam przeczyta. Wyjął białą kartkę wielkości arkusza papieru listowego. Było na niej napisane: „Liga czerwonowłosych jest rozwiązana 9. października 1890.“ Sherlock Holmes i ja spoglądaliśmy to na to krótkie doniesienie, to na żałosną twarz naszego gościa, aż komiczna strona sprawy tak zupełnie wzięła górę nad innymi względami, że obaj parsknęliśmy głośnym śmiechem. — Nie widzę w tem nic tak bardzo śmiesznego, przemówił nasz klient, płonąc nie gorzej od swej głowy. Jeżeli pan nie możesz nic lepszego zrobić jak się śmiać, to mogę udać się gdzie indziej. — Nie, nie, mówił Sherlock Holmes, sadzając go znowu na krześle, z którego się podniósł. Rzeczywiście, nie opuściłbym sprawy pana za nic w świecie. Jest ona w najwyższym stopniu interesująca i niezwykła. Ale jest w tem, jeżeli mi pan daruje, że tak powiem, trochę komizmu. Proszę, jakie pan przedsięwziąłeś kroki, kiedyś znalazł tę kartę na drzwiach? — Zachwiałem się, panie. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Potem dowiadywałem się po biurach sąsiednich, ale żadne z nich nie zdawało się wiedzieć coś o tem. Ostatecznie poszedłem do gospodarza, który jest kasjerem i mieszka na pierwszem piętrze, i zapytałem go, czyby mi nie mógł powiedzieć, co się stało z Ligą czerwonowłosych. Mówił, że nigdy nie słyszał o takiem towarzystwie. Potem pytałem go, kto jest Mr. Duncan Ross. Odpowiedział mi, że nazwisko to jest dla niego obce. — To ten pan, rzekłem, z 4 tego numeru. — Co — ten rudy? — Tak. — O, powiedział, on nazywa się Wiliam Morris. Był solicytatorem i chwilowo używał mego pokoju, aż jego nowe pomieszkanie będzie gotowe. Wyprowadził się wczoraj. — Gdzie mógłbym go znaleźć? — O w nowem jego biurze. Powiedział mi swój adres. Tak, King Edwards-street 17, koło św. Pawła. — Puściłem się w drogę, Mr. Holmes, ale kiedy doszedłem do miejsca wskazanego adresem, znalazłem tam fabrykę czapek robotniczych i nikt w niej nie słyszał nigdy ani o Mr. Wiliamie Morris, ani o Mr. Duncanie Ross. — I coś pan zrobił potem? spytał Holmes. — Wróciłem do domu na Saxe-Coburgsquare i wezwałem do pomocy mego subjekta. Ale on nie mógł mi pomódz w żaden sposób. Powiedział mi tylko, że jeśli poczekam, to dowiedziałbym się czegoś przez pocztę. Ale nie było to tak dobrem, jak się zdawało, Mr. Holmes. Nie chciałem stracić takiego miejsca bez oporu, a ponieważ słyszałem, że pan jesteś tak dobry i udzielasz pomocy biednym ludziom, którzy jej potrzebują, prosto przyszedłem do pana. — I uczyniłeś pan bardzo roztropnie, rzekł Holmes. Sprawa pańska jest nadzwyczaj niezwykła i przyjemnie mi będzie się nią zająć. Z tego com od pana słyszał, zdaje mi się, że może z tego wynikają poważniejsze konkluzye, niż to wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. — Dosyć poważne! powiedział Mr. Jaber Wilson. Jakto, straciłem przecież 4 funty za tydzień. — O ile to się pana osobiście tyczy, zauważył Holmes, nie widzę żebyś pan doznał jakiej krzywdy od tej niezwykłej ligi. Przeciwnie, o ile zrozumiałem, wzbogaciłeś się pan o jakie 30 funtów, nie mówiąc nic o drobiazgowych wiadomościach, jakie pozyskałeś o każdym przedmiocie, znajdującym się pod literą A. Przez to pan nic nie straciłeś. — Nie, proszę pana. Ale ja pragnę ich wynaleźć i dowiedzieć się, kim oni są i jaki był ich cel w wypłataniu mi tego figla — jeżeli to wogóle był figiel. Kosztowny to bardzo był żart dla nich, bo zapłacili za niego 32 funtów. — Będziemy usiłowali wyświetlić te szczegóły dla pana. A przedewszystkiem zadam panu kilka pytań, Mr. Wilson. Ten pomocnik, który pierwszy zwrócił uwagę pańską na ogłoszenie — jak długo on pozostaje u pana? — Około miesiąca. — W jaki sposób przyszedł? — W odpowiedzi na ogłoszenie. — Czy on był jedynym kandydatem? — Nie, było ich dwunastu. — Dlaczegoś pan go wybrał? — Ponieważ nadawał się do tego i był tani. — W rzeczy samej za połowę pensyi. — Tak. — Jak on wygląda, ten Wincenty Spaulding? — Mały, silnie zbudowany, bardzo zręczny, ani włosa na twarzy, choć wygląda już na 30 lat. Ma białą plamę na czole z kwasu. Holmes siedział na krześle poważnie zainteresowany. — Tak myślałem, powiedział. Czyś pan kiedy zauważył, że uszy jego są przekłute? — Tak, panie. Powiadał mi, że cyganka mu to zrobiła, kiedy był chłopcem. — Hm, mruknął Holmes, zapadając napowrót w głębokie zamyślenie. Czy on jeszcze jest u pana? — O tak, tylko co go zostawiłem w domu. — A czy dobrze pilnował interesu, w nieobecności pana? — Nie mogę się skarżyć. Rano, nigdy niema bardzo dużo do roboty. — To wystarczy, Mr. Wilson. Przyjemnie mi będzie wyjawić panu moją opinię o tej sprawie za dzień lub dwa. Dziś jest sobota, więc spodziewam się, że w poniedziałek przyjdziemy do ostatecznych wyników. — Cóż Watsonie, mówił Holmes, kiedy nasz gość nas opuścił, co ty z tego rozumiesz? — Nic z tego nie rozumiem, odpowiedziałem otwarcie. To jest bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. — Z reguły, mówił Holmes, im bardziej jakaś sprawa jest bizarre, tem mniej tajemniczą się okazuje. To już twój zwyczaj, że równie trudno przychodzi ci zbadać zbrodnię pozbawioną cech charakterystycznych, która jest w istocie zawikłaną, jak wyczytać coś z pospolitej twarzy. Ale muszę się uporać z tą sprawą. — Co zamierzasz więc zrobić? spytałem. — Palić — odparł. To jest kwestya tylko trzech fajek, proszę cię więc, żebyś nie mówił do mnie przez 50 minut. Obrócił się na swym fotelu, oparł haczykowaty nos na swych cienkich kolanach i tak siedział z oczyma zamkniętemi i czarną glinianą fajką w zębach, wysterczającą jak dziób jakiego dziwnego ptaka. Zacząłem myśleć, że zasnął, i sam naprawdę się zdrzemnąłem, gdy nagle Holmes zerwał się z krzesła jak człowiek, który się zdecydował, i położył swą fajkę na kominku. — Sarasate gra dziś popołudniu w St. James Hall, przemówił? Czy twoi pacyenci mogliby się obejść bez ciebie przez kilka godzin? — Nie mam dziś nic do roboty. Praktyka moja nigdy mnie zbytnio nie absorbuje. — Więc włóż kapelusz i chodź. Pójdziemy najpierw przez City, możemy więc zjeść śniadanie po drodze. Spostrzegam w programie dużo muzyki niemieckiej, która więcej przypada mi do gustu niż włoska lub francuska. Jest ona introspektywna, a ja chcę być introspektywnym. Chodźno! Przeszliśmy przez Underground aż do Aldersgate i po krótkiej drodze przybyliśmy na Saxe-Coburg-square, gdzie mieszkał człowiek, który opowiedział nam rano tę osobliwą historyę. Był to zapadły, nędzny placyk. Cztery linie hałaśliwych dwupiętrowych kamienic z czerwonej cegły wyglądały na mały ogrodzony skwer, gdzie trawnik zarosły zielskiem i kilka klombów zwiędłych wawrzynowych krzewów staczało rozpaczliwą walkę z zadymioną atmosferą, do której nie były przyzwyczajone. Trzy pozłacane kule i ciemna deska z białym napisem „Jaber Wilson“ wskazywały miejsce, gdzie prowadził swój interes nasz czerwonowłosy klient. Sherlock Holmes zatrzymał się przed szyldem, pochylił głowę na, bok i oglądał go przymrużywszy powieki. Potem poszedł powoli w górę ulicy tam i napowrót na róg, ciągle patrząc bacznie na domy. Wreszcie wrócił do kamienicy, gdzie mieścił się zakład zastawniczy, i stuknąwszy kilka razy głośno o bruk, podszedł ku drzwiom i zapukał. Natychmiast otworzył je jasnooki, gładko wygolony młody człowiek i poprosił go, aby wszedł do środka. — Dziękuję, odparł Holmes, chciałem się tylko zapytać, jakbym powinien iść stąd na Strand? — Trzecią ulicą na prawo, czwartą na lewo, odpowiedział krótko pomocnik zamykając drzwi. — To gracki chłopiec, zauważył Holmes, gdyśmy szli z powrotem. Według mego zdania jest to czwarty z rzędu najsprytniejszy człowiek w Londynie i nie jestem wcale pewny, czyby on nie mógł kandydować na trzeciego. Dowiedziałem się coś o nim przedtem. — Widocznie, odezwałem się, pomocnik Mr. Wilsona odgrywa wielką rolę w tajemniczej sprawie Ligi czerwonowłosych. Pewny jestem, że dowiadywałeś się o drogę tylko w tym celu, aby go módz zobaczyć. — Nie jego. — Cóż więc? — Spodnie jego na kolanach. — I coś zobaczył? — To, czegom się spodziewał widzieć. — Poco stukałeś o bruk? — Mój doktorze, tu nie czas na rozmowę, ale na obserwacye. Bawimy się w szpiegów w kraju nieprzyjaciela. Wiem coś o Saxe-Coburg square. Zbadajmy teraz tę część, która się poza nim znajduje. Ulica, na której znaleźliśmy się, gdyśmy skręcili na rogu, opuściwszy Saxe-Coburg square, przedstawiała taki kontrast z frontem, jak obraz z odwrotną swą stroną. Była to jedna z głównych arteryi, które prowadzą handel City z północą i zachodem. Środkiem ulicy toczyły się wozy tam i napowrót, tamując przejście, podczas gdy chodniki roiły się tłumem spieszących się przechodniów. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić, patrząc na linię pięknych sklepów i potężnych magazynów handlowych, że one rzeczywiście przytykają z drugiej strony do opustoszałego i zaniedbanego placu, któryśmy właśnie opuścili. — Pozwól mi niech się rozglądnę, rzekł Holmes, stając na rogu i patrząc na szereg domów. Chciałbym właśnie zapamiętać sobie porządek domów. Jest to moja pasya, znać dokładnie Londyn. Tam jest trafika Mortimera, mały sklep z gazetami, Koburska filia City and Suburban banku, restauracya wegeteryańska i skład wozów Mc. Farlaue’a. Stąd możemy przejść prosto na drugą stronę. A teraz, doktorze, skończyliśmy naszą pracę, tak, że wartoby się czemś posilić. Sandwicz i szklanka kawy, a potem dalej do kraju muzyki, gdzie wszystko jest słodkie, delikatne i harmonijne i gdzie niema czerwonowłosych klientów, aby nas trapili swemi błazeństwami. Mój przyjaciel był entuzyastycznym miłośnikiem muzyki, będąc sam nietylko bardzo zdolnym skrzypkiem, ale i kompozytorem niezwykłej miary. Przez całe popołudnie siedział na fotelu, pogrążony w rozkosznej zadumie, lekko poruszając swymi długimi cienkimi palcami w takt muzyki, podczas gdy łagodnie uśmiechnięta twarz i przymglone rozmarzone oczy nie były podobne do Holmesa, psa gończego, nieubłaganego, przenikliwego i zgrabnego agenta kryminalnego, jakby ktoś przypuszczał. Osobliwy jego charakter składał się z dwóch natur, które naprzemian się objawiały. Krańcowa ścisłość i przebiegłość były reakcyą, jakem często myślał, na usposobienie poetyczne i melancholijne, które czasem w nim przeważało. Wrodzony popęd wyrywał chwilami z ostatecznego odrętwienia, wytężając jego energię; w istocie, jak o tem dobrze wiem, nie był on nigdy tak groźnym, jak po kilku dniach próżnowania, spędzonych w fotelu wśród improwizacyi i nut. Wtedy jakby żądza polowania nagle go opanowywała, a świetna zdolność rozumowania stawała na równi z intuicyą, tak, że ci, którzy nie znali jego metod, patrzali z ukosa na niego, jak na człowieka, którego umysł był większym jak innych śmiertelników. Kiedym go widział w to popołudnie tak zatopionego w muzyce w St. James Hall, czułem, że czarna godzina nadejdzie dla tych, których miał zacząć ścigać. — Chcesz iść bezwątpienia do domu, doktorze, zapytał gdyśmy powstali z naszych miejsc. — Tak, dobrze by to było. — A ja mam kilka interesów do załatwienia, które zajmą kilka godzin czasu. Ta sprawa z Saxo-Coburg square jest poważna. — Dlaczego poważna? — Tam planowana jest znaczna zbrodnia, ale mam wszelkie dane, aby wierzyć, że w czas potrafimy jej przeszkodzić. Jednak że dziś jest sobota, to utrudnia poważnie sprawę. Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy dziś w nocy. — Kiedy? — Jeżeli przyjdziesz o 10-tej, to będziesz w sam czas. — Będę o dziesiątej na Baker Street. — Bardzo dobrze. Ale ostrzegam cię, doktorze, może nam grozić małe niebezpieczeństwo, więc bądź łaskaw i włóż swój rewolwer wojskowy do kieszeni. Skinął ręką, obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w jednej chwili w tłumie. Ufam w to, że nie jestem mniej bystry niż moi bliźni, ale byłem zawsze przytłoczony uczuciem własnej głupoty, kiedy miałem do czynienia z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Tu słyszałem to co i on i widziałem to co i on, a przecież można było poznać z jego słów, że on wiedział dokładnie nietylko to co zaszło, ale i to co ma się stać, podczas gdy dla mnie cała sprawa była jeszcze zagmatwana i komiczna. Kiedy jechałem do domu do Kensington, myślałem o tem wszystkiem począwszy od niezwykłej historyi czerwonowłosego przepisywacza Encyklopedyi, aż do wizyty na Saxe-Coburg square i złowróżbnych słów Holmesa, z któremi się ze mną rozstał. Co miała znaczyć ta nocna wyprawa i dlaczego miałem iść uzbrojony? Gdzie mamy się udać i co robić? Holmes napomknął mi, że ten miły z wejrzenia pomocnik właściciela zakładu zastawniczego był groźnym człowiekiem — człowiekiem, który może prowadzić niebezpieczną grę. Usiłowałem to rozwikłać, ale zaniechałem tego rozczarowany i odłożyłem sprawę na bok, żeby mi noc dopiero przyniosła wyjaśnienie. Było kwadrans na dziesiątą, kiedy wyruszyłem z domu i puściłem się w drogę przez Park, a potem przez Oxford-Street na Baker Street. Dwie dorożki stały przed drzwiami, a kiedy wszedłem na kurytarz, usłyszałem z góry głosy. Wchodząc do pokoju, zastałem Holmesa prowadzącego ożywioną rozmowę z dwoma ludźmi; w jednym z nich poznałem Piotra Jonesa, agenta policyjnego, a drugi był wysokim, chudym mężczyzną o posępnej twarzy, lśniącym kapeluszu i obcisłym surducie. — Ha! partya nasza jest w komplecie, powiedział Holmes, zapinając jasny żakiet i zdejmując ciężki bykowiec z szaragów. Zdaje mi się, że znasz, Watsonie, Mr. Jonesa ze Scotland-yardu? Pozwól mi niech przedstawię ciebie Mr. Merryweatherowi, który ma nam towarzyszyć w dzisiejszej nocnej wyprawie. — Widzi pan, doktorze, polujemy znowu razem, mówił Jones, jak zwykle. Nasz przyjaciel jest podziwienia godnym człowiekiem w tropieniu zwierzyny. Czego mu potrzeba, to starego psa, aby mu pomagał w upolowaniu jej. — Spodziewam się, że zdobyczą naszego polowania nie będzie może tylko dzika gęś, zauważył ponuro Mr. Merryweather. — Może pan zupełnie zaufać Mr. Holmesowi, rzekł agent policyjny dumnie. Ma on swoje specyalne metody, które żeby się nie obraził, gdy się tak wyrażę, są trochę za teoretyczne i zbyt fantastyczne, ale jest on urodzonym detektywem. Nie przesadzę, jeżeli powiem, że kilka razy, jak w sprawie morderstwa Sholto i skarbu Agra, przewyższył policyę. — O, jeżeli pan tak mówisz, Mr. Jones, to wszystko dobrze! powiedział obcy z uszanowaniem. Mimo to wyznam, że przez to stracę mego wista. To pierwsza noc w sobotę od 27 lat, że nie będę grał wista. — Zdaniem mojem, przekonasz się pan, rzekł Holmes, że będziesz grał o większą stawkę dziś w nocy, niż zwykle dotychczas i że partya będzie więcej interesująca. Dla pana Mr. Merryweather, stawką będzie jakie 30.000 funtów, a dla ciebie, Jonesie, człowiek, którego życzyłeś sobie dawno schwycić za kołnierz. — To John Clay, morderca, złodziej, włamywacz i fałszerz pieniędzy. Jest on młodym człowiekiem, Mr. Merryweather, ale osiągnął najwyższą godność w swoim zawodzie i wolałbym raczej jemu założyć kajdanki niż jakiemu innemu kryminaliście w Londynie. To niebyłe jaki człowiek ten młody John Clay. Dziadek jego był księciem, a on sam studyował w Eton i Oxford. Jest to sprytny i zręczny człowiek i chociaż spotykamy ślady jego za każdym jego ruchem, to nigdy nie wiemy, gdzie jego samego znaleźć. On potrafi jednego tygodnia rozbić dom w Szkocyi, a drugiego będzie zbierał pieniądze na budowę domu dla sierot w Kornwalii. Byłem na jego tropie całemi latami, a nigdy jeszcze nie mogłem go schwycić. — Spodziewam się, że będę miał przyjemność przedstawić go panu tej nocy. Miałem tylko kilka drobnych spraw z Mr. Johnem Clay i zgadzam się z panem, że on przeszedł wszystkie szczeble swojej karyery. Ale to już po dziesiątej i najwyższy czas, abyśmy wyruszyli. Jeżeli panowie weźmiecie obaj jedną dorożkę, to Watson i ja pojedziemy w drugiej za panami. Sherlock Holmes nie bardzo był rozmowny podczas tej długiej jazdy i siedział w dorożce pochylony w tył, nucąc melodye, które słyszał po południu. Jechaliśmy przez nieskończony labirynt ulic gazem oświetlonych, aż wysiedliśmy na Faringdon Street. — Jesteśmy właśnie na miejscu, powiedział mój przyjaciel. Ten Merryweather jest dyrektorem banku i osobiście go obchodzi ta sprawa. Myślałem, że dobrze będzie, jeżeli weźmiemy ze sobą także Jonesa. To niezły chłopiec, chociaż kompletny niedołęga w swoim zawodzie. Ma tylko jedną zaletę. Jest zaciekły jak brytan i uparty jak rak, gdy chwyci kogo w swoje pazury. Jesteśmy tu, a oni czekają na nas. Przybyliśmy na tę samą zatłoczoną ulicę, na której byliśmy rano. Odesłaliśmy nasze dorożki i postępując za przewodnictwem Mr. Merryweathera, zeszliśmy na wazki przechód i przeszliśmy przez bramę boczną, którą otwarto dla nas. Wewnątrz był mały kurytarzyk, który kończył się potężną żelazną bramą. Od niej prowadziły na dół kręcone schody kamienne, zamknięte innemi silnemi drzwiami. Mr. Merryweather zatrzymał się, aby zapalić latarnię, i potem powiódł nas ciemnym wilgotnym kurytarzem i odemknąwszy trzecie drzwi, wprowadził nas do wielkiego jakiegoś lochu czy piwnicy, która była zastawiona wielkimi koszami i potężnemi skrzyniami. — Nie można się tu dostać z góry, zauważył Holmes, gdy podniósł do góry latarnie i rozglądnął się dokoła. — Ani z dołu, rzekł Mr. Merryweather, uderzając swą laską o tafle, które tworzyły podłogę. Jakto, dla Boga, to brzmi głucho, powiedział podnosząc oczy z zadziwieniem. — Muszę pana naprawdę prosić, aby pan był trochę spokojniejszym, odezwał się surowo Holmes. Jużeś pan naraził na szwank całą naszą wyprawę. Czy mogę pana prosić, abyś był tak dobry i usiadł na jednej z tych skrzyń i nie przeszkadzał? Poważny Mr. Merryweather usadowił się na koszu z obrażoną miną, a Holmes ukląkł na podłodze i przy pomocy latarni i powiększającego szkła badał co chwila szpary między, kamieniami. Kilka sekund wystarczyło, aby go zadowolić, bo skoczył znowu na nogi i schował szkło do kieszeni. — Mamy przed sobą przynajmniej godzinę czasu, zauważył, bo oni mogą dopiero wtedy przedsięwziąć jakie kroki, gdy poczciwy właściciel zakładu zastawniczego będzie w łóżku. Wówczas nie będą tracić ani minuty, bo im szybciej dokonają swego dzieła, tem więcej czasu będą mieli do ucieczki. Znajdujemy się obecnie, doktorze, jakeś to bezwątpienia zgadnął, w piwnicy filii jednego z głównych banków Londynu. Mr. Merryweather, który jest prezesem dyrekcyi, objaśni cię, że są powody, dla których najśmielsi kryminaliści londyńscy powinni się obecnie niezmiernie interesować tą piwnicą. — To dla naszego złota francuskiego, szepnął dyrektor. Mieliśmy rozmaite ostrzeżenia, że na nie może być zrobiony zamach. — Dla pańskiego złota francuskiego? — Tak. Potrzebowaliśmy przypadkiem przed kilkoma miesiącami zasilić nasze zapasy i pożyczyliśmy w tym celu 30.000 napoleondorów z Banku francuskiego. Stało się jawnem, że nie mamy nigdy sposobności rozpakowania pieniędzy i że one jeszcze leżą w naszej piwnicy. Kosz, na którym ja siedzę, zawiera 2000 napoleondorów opakowanych warstwami cynfolii. Rezerwa naszego bulionu jest o wiele większą obecnie niż się zwykle trzyma w jednem biurze filii i dyrektorowie mieli co do tego obawę. — Która była zupełnie usprawiedliwioną, zakończył Holmes. Teraz już czas, abyśmy ułożyli nasz plan. Spodziewam się, że w przeciągu godziny sprawa się skończy. Tymczasem Mr. Merryweather, musimy spuścić zasuwkę tej ślepej latarni. — I siedzieć po ciemku? — Przykro mi, ale tak. Przyniosłem talię kart, bo myślałem, że ponieważ tworzymy partie carrée, to mógłbyś pan zagrać swego wista. Ale widzę, że przygotowania nieprzyjaciela zaszły tak daleko, że nie możemy ryzykować obecności światła. I przedewszystkiem musimy sobie obrać miejsca. Oni są odważnymi ludźmi i chociaż schwycimy ich na gorącym uczynku, mogą na nas napaść, jeżeli się nie będziemy mieć na ostrożności. Ja będę stał za tym koszem, a panowie ukryjecie się za tamtymi. Potem kiedy puszczę na nich światło, szybko ich schwytajcie. Jeżeli oni dadzą ognia, Watsonie, to nie wahaj się i pal do nich. Umieściłem swój rewolwer z odwiedzionym kurkiem na szczycie skrzyni, za która przycupnąłem. Holmes spuścił zasuwkę latarni i zostawił nas w zupełnej ciemności, takiej ciemności, jakiej nigdy przedtem nie doświadczyłem. Pozostał tylko odór rozgrzanej blachy, aby nas upewnić, że było tam jeszcze światło, gotowe zabłysnąć w każdej chwili. Nerwy moje, napięte do najwyższego stopnia wyczekiwaniem, przygnębiał i przytłaczał ten zupełny mrok i zimne wilgotne powietrze piwnicy. — Oni mają tylko jedno wyjście, szepnął Holmes. Prowadzi ono w tył popod dom na Saxe-Coburg square. Spodziewam się, żeś zrobił to, com ci mówił, Jonesie? — Inspektor i dwóch konstabli czeka przy drzwiach frontowych. — Więc osaczyliśmy wszystkie wyjścia. A teraz musimy być cicho i czekać. Jak mi się czas dłużył. Później okazało się z porównania, że to trwało godzinę i kwadrans, ale mnie się zdawało, że noc musiała już przejść i że już zaczęło świtać nad nami. Członki moje były znużone i zdrętwiałe, bo obawiałem się zmienić moje położenie, ale nerwy napięte były do najwyższego stopnia, a słuch zaostrzył się tak, że mogłem nietylko słyszeć lekki oddech moich towarzyszy, ale i odróżnić głębsze, cięższe sapanie grubego Jonesa, od lekkich westchnień dyrektora banku. Z mego stanowiska mogłem patrzeć przez kosz na podłogę. Nagle w oczy moje uderzył błysk światła. Najpierw była to tylko iskierka migocąca na kamiennej posadzce. Potem wydłużyła się w jasną smugę, wreszcie bezpośrednio potem pojawiła się rysa, a w niej biała, prawie kobieca ręka, badająca grunt dokoła tego małego promyka światła. Przez minutę, albo dłużej, sterczała ręka z podłogi, poruszając palcami. Potem cofnęła się równie szybko jak się ukazała i znowu zapanowała zupełna cisza, tylko jedno pasemko światła czaiło się, oznaczając szparę pomiędzy kamieniami. Ale ręka ta zniknęła tylko na chwilę. Z chrzęstem i skrzypieniem obróciła się jedna z białych tafli kamiennych na bok i pozostawiła kwadratowy szeroki otwór, przez które wdarło się światło latarni. Ponad krawędzią ukazała się wygolona twarz jakby chłopca, który bystro rozglądał się dokoła, a potem oparłszy ręce na obu stronach otworu, wyciągnął się na ramionach i wzniósł się do góry, aż jedno kolano zatrzymało się na brzegu. Zaraz potem stanął on na kraju otworu i wyciągnął za sobą towarzysza, gibkiego i małego jak on, o bladej twarzy i kudłatych rudych włosach. — Dalej do roboty! szepnął. Dłuto i worki masz. A do dyabła! Skacz, Archie, skacz, a ja będę wisiał za to! Sherlock Holmes wyskoczył i złapał intruza za kołnierz. Drugi dał nurka do jamy i posłyszałem tylko darcie się sukna, gdy Jones schwycił go za połę. W świetle błysnęła lufa rewolweru, ale bykowiec Holmesa szybko opadł na rękę tego człowieka i broń z łoskotem potoczyła się po podłodze. — Już go teraz nie potrzeba, Johnie Clay, przemówił słodko Holmes, już się nie uda panu. — Tak, widzę, odparł drugi z największa flegmą. Zdaje mi się, że, mój kmotr jest bezpieczny, chociaż pan urwałeś mu połę od surduta. — Czekają na niego trzej ludzie przy drzwiach, rzekł Holmes. — O naprawdę. Widzę, że pan wykonałeś wszystko z precyzyą. Muszę panu pogratulować. — A ja panu, odpowiedział Holmes. Pański rudowłosy koncept był nowy i efektowny. — Będzie pan miał sposobność oglądać napowrót swego kmotra, powiedział Jones. Zgrabniej on łazi po dziurach niż ja. Pokaż ręce, niech założę kajdanki. — Proszę, żebyś mnie pan nie dotykał swemi brudnemi łapami, mówił nasz więzień, kiedy kajdanki z chrzęstem zamknęły się na jego rękach. Musi pan wiedzieć, że w żyłach moich płynie królewska krew. Bądź pan łaskaw także, gdy się zwracasz do mnie, mówić zawsze „sir“ i „racz“. — Bardzo dobrze, rzekł Jones chichocząc zdumiony. Tak, bądź łaskaw sir wyjść na górę, gdzie możemy wziąć dorożkę, aby przewieźć Waszą Wysokość na policyę. — To już lepiej, powiedział John Clay wesoło. Ukłonił się nam trzem i spokojnie odszedł pod opieką detektywa. — W istocie, Mr. Holmes, mówił Mr. Merryweather, gdyśmy wyszli za nimi z piwnicy, nie wiem w jaki sposób bank potrafi pana wynagrodzić. Niema wątpliwości, że pan odkryłeś i udaremniłeś najkompletniej jeden z najzuchwalszych zamachów na bank, jakie kiedy zaszły za mojej pamięci. — Miałem kilka własnych małych rachunków do załatwienia z Mr. Johnem Clay, rzekł Holmes. Porobiłem w tym celu kilka wydatków i spodziewam się, że bank mi je zwróci, ale poza tem sowicie mnie wynagradza znajomość sprawy, która jest pod wielu względami unikatem, i oryginalna opowieść o Lidze czerwonowłosych. — Widzisz, Watsonie, mówił wczesnym rankiem gdyśmy siedzieli obaj nad szklankami whisky i wody sodowej w mieszkaniu na Baker-street, że od samego początku oczywistą było rzeczą, że jedynym możliwym celem tego fantastycznego ogłoszenia o Lidze i przepisywania Encyklopedyi musiało być usunięcie z domu na parę godzin codziennie tego niezbyt sprytnego właściciela zakładu zastawniczego. Dokonano tego w ciekawy sposób, ale na prawdę nie możnaby lepszego wymyśleć. Myśl tę poddał bezwątpienia przemyślnemu Clayowi kolor włosów jego chlebodawcy. Cztery funty na tydzień były przynętą, która musiała go zwabić, a cóż to znaczyło dla nich, którzy się dobierali do tysiąców? Umieścili więc ogłoszenie; jeden łotr miał być urzędnikiem, drugi namawia poczciwego człowieka, aby się zgłosił, oba gałgany starają się zapewnić sobie jego nieobecność codzień rano w tygodniu. Od tej chwili gdy usłyszałem, że pomocnik zgodził się na połowę płacy, wiedziałem, że miał jakieś poważne dane, aby pozostać na tem samem miejscu. — Ale jak mogłeś odgadnąć, jakie to były powody? — Gdyby tam była w domu kobieta, tobym podejrzewał zupełnie pospolitą intrygę. O tem jednak nie było mowy. Interes tego człowieka jest za mały i niema niczego u niego w domu, coby mogło usprawiedliwić tak obmyślone przygotowania i takie koszty, jakie oni ponosili. Musiało więc być coś poza domem. Cóż to mogło być? Pomyślałem o zamiłowaniu pomocnika do fotografowania i o ciągłem znikaniu jego w piwnicy. Piwnica! Tam był koniec tego zawikłanego węzła. Potem śledziłem tego tajemniczego pomocnika i przekonałem się, że miałem do czynienia z jednym z najsprytniejszych i najśmielszych kryminalistów Londynu. On coś robił w piwnicy, coś co zajmowało wiele godzin dziennie przez cały miesiąc. Cóż to mogło być ostatecznie? Nie mogłem sobie nic innego wyobrazić, jak to, że on robił przekop do jakiegoś innego budynku. Tak daleko zaszły moje przypuszczenia, kiedy przyszliśmy oglądnąć teren działania. Zadziwiłem cię stukaniem o bruk. Upewniałem się w ten sposób, czy piwnica wychodzi na front, czy na tył. Na przodzie nic nie znalazłem. Potem zadzwoniłem i jakem się spodziewał, pomocnik pojawił się w drzwiach. Mięliśmy za sobą jakieś zatargi, ale nigdy przedtem nie rzuciliśmy okiem na siebie. Dobrze przypatrzyłem się jego twarzy. Spodnie, jego na kolanach wyglądały tak, jakem sobie życzył. Musiałeś sam zauważyć, jak one były wytarte, pomięte i poplamione. Świadczyły o tych godzinach, spędzonych na kopaniu. Pozostawało tylko do rozstrzygnięcia, za czem właściciel ich kopał. Minąłem róg, ujrzałem City and Suburban Bank przytykający do podwórza naszego znajomego i uczułem, że rozwiązałem kwestyę. Kiedyś ty pojechał do domu po koncercie, poszedłem do Scotland-Yardu i do prezesa dyrekcyi, a co z tego wynikło, toś widział. — A jak mogłeś wiedzieć, że oni będą się dobywać dziś w nocy? spytałem. — Kiedy zamknęli biuro Ligi, to był to znak, że nie dbają dłużej o obecność Mr. Jabera Wilsona, inaczej mówiąc, że ukończyli swój podkop. A samo przez się się rozumiało, że powinni go użyć szybko, gdyż mógłby być odkryty, albo pieniądze mogłyby być usunięte. Sobota lepiej się im nadawała do tego niż jaki inny dzień, gdyż to dawało im dwa dni do ucieczki. Z tych wszystkich powodów spodziewałem się, że oni przyjdą dziś w nocy. — Pięknieś to wyrozumował, zawołałem z niekłamanym podziwem. Jest to tak długi łańcuch myślowy, a mimo to każde ogniwo pełne jest prawdy. — Uchroniło mnie to od znudzenia, odpowiedział ziewając. Niestety! Czuję już, jak ono mnie ogarnia. Żywot mój, to jeden wielki wysiłek uniknięcia szarzyzny życia, a te drobne problemy są mi w tem pomocne. — Jesteś prawdziwym dobroczyńcą rodu ludzkiego, powiedziałem. Wzruszył na to ramionami. — Tak, może to się kiedyś na coś przyda, wyrzekł. L’homme c’est rien — l’oeuvre c’est tout, jak Gustaw Flaubert pisał do Georges Sand. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe